Scream your promise
by Ace5andBlad3s
Summary: "Just kill me! You promised" She screamed at him. He let go of her hand. She took out enough covanent to destroy an entire colony. She deserved so much more. But did he keep his promise to Six
1. Chapter 1

Six was rushed aboard the Mother of Invention. It had been the closest frigate with a medical center. She was in pain. Jun was right beside her holding her hand and reassuring her the pain would end if she was still.

"Ahh!" She screamed as the ripped the spiker out of her stomach. "Make it stop!" She pleaded. Her light green armour was battered and wrecked dented and completely a totaled wreck.

He saw when they ripped off the helmet that her raven colored hair was drenched in blood and her pretty sparkling blue eyes had so much pain in them. "Make it stop!" She screamed even louded. "Kill me! Stop it! You promised to end it Jun! You promised!" She looked up pleading him

"Kill me!" She had tears rushing down her cheeks.

Jun let go of her hand as they look her into surgery. He watched from the side view window.

They carefully knocked her out. Then began operating, from what he knew of medical injuries, Six had internal bleeding, plasma sword injuries in her stomach, major blood loss, dehydration, burns and so much more.

He kept looking at her in case she woke up and panicked he could reassure her.

"She yours?" a voice called a man in purple armour with sea green trims asked coming near him.

"Yeah she's Six. I'm Jun. Let me guess you heard her screaming" He asked.

"No, friend of mine is here to I'm North. What happened to her?" North asked.

"She took on six helicarriers full of covanent, hunters, brutes, grunts, jackels, and over twelve bansheeas and elites amushed her, Six got most of them except one decided to drop a building on her" Jun answered recieving whistle.

"She got lucky. That's why she survived the six hellicarrriers. It's her lucky number" He added.

One of the medics came out. "She needs plenty of rest and maybe mental therepy for her memories having effect on her. May I ask questions." He recieved a nod from Jun "Are you family?" The medic asked.

"Her family's dead along with her team. I'm her only friend if you could call us that" Jun answered.

"Call you that? Can you explain?" The medic asked.

"The first day we met she said she didn't have friends," Jun answered. "Anything else?" Jun asked getting a bit annoyed.

"Anything you think would help us with her?" The medic asked.

"Nothing I can think of. When is she going to be out?" He asked concerned.

"A few hours and god know's how long she'll be asleep" The medic went back in. Jun stood worrying. What if she went insane? He couldn't lose her. He promised her to stop the pain if it got out of contol.

"I broke that" he muttered.

"What?" North asked.

"I promised her to make the pain stop if it got out of hand. I broke that promise," He explained.

"But you saved her life" North pointed out.

"Six was honest and truely noble. If there was a fault it was she never broke her promises" Jun answered.

He sat down in silence watching as they preformed surgery. "Guess I'll have to make up for that" he said.

She deserved so much more, this entire frigates worth was nothing compared to what she deserved. Six, he never knew her real name and he guessed he never would. He looked up to her like a big sister who wouls protect them from anything.

Six came around five days later. She moaned and woke up from her bad dreams. "It wasn't my fault. I tried!" She screamed as the medics held her down while she gathered her senses.

"It wasn't I promised you!" She yelled grabbing Juns attention who had fallen asleep on the bed next to hers. Others had started watching them.

He quickly got up psuhed the medics off. He came over and wrapped an arm around her hushing her to be calm. "You're okay, you're safe, it wasn't your fault" he whipsered as she dug her face into his shoulder, she started to shake violently.

The doctors knocked her out with a sedative. "Get some sleep wolf" he called her by her nickname.

Carolina South Wash and York were watching from the viewing window. "Who the fuck is she?" South asked.

"South show some respect," North came in to the room, apparently he herd what happened.

"Why should I?" South asked.

"Shes one of the hero's of Reach. Noble Six, they got her off a week ago" He answered.

There was an awkward silence in the room. "Why she here then?" Carolina asked.

"Because we were closest. She got badly injured and was going to die apparently that guy Jun came back and found her" North answered as the continued watching this women.

"Don't ask for her name she prefers being mystyrious, her favourite color is a golden color when she laughs she makes others feel beter like she knows she is going to get us a victory" Jun memorised.

Six opened her eyes. She sat up confused. "Six you ok?" He asked.

"Where am I sniperboy?" She asked looking around. "Did I die because heaven sucks if this is it" she added trying to be humerous.

"Same old Six then" he chuckled.

"Yeah same old me" she continued his sentance.


	2. Chapter 2

Six got up from her bed after the third time of being able to go without Jun threatening to handcuff her to it. She got up and started wobbling then fell flat on her ass.

"Glad to see your up" Jun came in with a pair of crutches.

"How long?" She asked.

"Over a week" he handed them to her as soon as she got up on the bed.

She got up and started freaking out a little bit. Jun saw her fall back down and tears going down her cheeks. Jun didn't know what to do. Memories came in her head she felt herself scream. Jun came forward screaming for a doctor to come help her.

"I can't do this!" She said rocking her head back and forth.

"I can't help them go away! They won't leave me!" She screamed again.

"Six no one is going away, it's okay calm down! Please!" He pleaded with her.

"Emile! Run you bastard! Run!" her eyes were shut tight.

Jun was pushed out by the medics who came in. They held her down on the bed with wrist restrains on her. Jun couldn't watch it anymore, he walked out feeling guilty he couldn't stop her nightmares from hurting her.

"How is she?" North caught him in the hall.

"She woke up and fell into a memory lapse. She...wouldn't stop screaming that she couldn't help someone. I think it was Emile our old CQC specialist. Those to were inseperatable they would fight with eachother and be okay a few minutes ater. I guess she misses him" Jun told him.

"Well from what you said she's gone through, she has every reason to scream" North then continued.

"The Director also asked to see you about Six. He wants her to join the project by my guess" North told him.

"Six hates military for that exact reason. She hates getting into something she can't get out of," Jun smirked at her once telling him that.

Six was finally granted clearance to go to the mess. The medics and doctors wouldn't let her go any furthur unless accompanied by one of them which she definately wouldn't that happen.

Six was just looking for a reason to leave the room. She wasn't even that hungry, she kept her raven hair in a ponytail but no matter how hard she tried her hair got on her face.

Being kept in light blue pants and crossover top since she didn't own any other clothes, Six blended in well with the staff. Grabbing a tray she slowly limped to a table and sat down eating what she thought was scrambled egg and bacon.

She liked the taste it was better than the ration packs on Reach. They didn't taste like anything, these were full of flavour however. 'Come on Six you think these taste nice?' a voice asked.

She looked around, no one was talking to her. 'Can't you hear me? I said don't you think these taste nice?' She heard it again.

'What are you?' She metally thought.

"I thought you would remember me better than that" A voice of a flirtatious guy came. As did the avatar of a casually dressed guy.

"Rico!" She hissed. "How are you..how are you here? You were..gone" She spat out.

"Not as much as you think after you cut connections with me the Director dug me up and placed me with you again Six or should I use your real name Kr-"

"Don't you dare!" She threatened.

"Yep, just as forgivingly sweet as always. That's why I chose you in the first place out of the other spartans" He tilted his head.

"Rico the others are gone, you don't exactly have much choice these days if you want a spartan," Six lowered her head.

"But I hope your still that hothead who thought she could blow up a spire by herself" He joked.

"I actually did that" She responded.

"Well your still a hothead. And still who I want so, what now?" He asked.

"Now, we wait and try not to get shot" Six responded.

"Yep still definately a hothead with a temper" Rico decided.


End file.
